starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasona Kalira Makusa
Character Information Personality She can be sweet and Kind, yet she has a temper on her. Piss her off and she wont hesitate to cut you down, she has her father's malice yet her mother's charm And beauty. Favorite color : Black Favorite flower: Rose Favorite animal :Krayt dragon History Tasona is the child of a Human Jedi Named Kalira Makusa and a Male jedi sith. She was conceived when Kalira Makusa was captured and tortured to find out the location of a hidden jedi base.When they where done torturing Kalira One Sith Lord General, decided to completely Break the woman, by forcing himself Upon Kalira and forcing her to break her oath of Celibacy. However Kalira was recused By a Team of jedi sent for her return. Afterwords Kalira and the Jedi council found out that She had been impregnated.Instead of Casting Kalira out of the Oder they decided that the future of the child was unknown, clouded was their vision of the child's future, so they allowed Kalira to stay and keep the child, under one condition, when the child come of age, that child would be made into a Jedi. But The childs Father had other plans, After the child was born and given name, he waited till Kalira was alone and weakened from Birthing Tasona, he then struck down The Kalira, took seige of the weakened Jedi's Lightsaber and took off with the child, where he Raised her, the childs Name was Tasona, there he raised her from a baby to be a strong sith. Skills *'HP:' -Your class decides your Base Body and your Fortitude increases the base Body by the amount total to the number of your fortitude, to decide limb based HP (Head, Arms, Legs) you take your body HP and divide it by 2. e.g: Body is 20, limbs are 10.- *ClassHP+(Fortitude/2)=BodyHP **'Body:'27 **'Head:'13 **'Right Arm:'13 **'Left Arm:'13 **'Left Leg:'13 **'Right Leg:'13 *'Force Points:'13 -Jedi/Sith start with a base Force Points, while non-jedi/sith have the amount of their Force Focus as Force Points. Force Points decide how many times you can use Force Powers before requiring to rest.- Combat *'Blades(+):' +5 *'Hand-To-Hand(+):' +2 *'Lightsaber(*):' +12 (2success) *'Duel Wielding(*):' + Attributes *'Athletics(-):' +10 *'agility(-):' +5 *'Fortitude(-):' +5 *'strength(-):' +5 *'Awareness(-):' +10 Knowledge *'Skill Name:' +__ Crafting *'Artifice(-):' +5 *'Synthweaving(-):' +5 Gathering *'Archaeology(-):' +5 *'Scavenging(-):' +5 Diplomacy *'Charisma(+):' +5 *'Seduction(-):' +5 *'Intimidation(-):' +3 Force *'Force Sensitivity(*):' +5 *'Force Focus(+):' +3 *'Force Jump(-):' *'Force Run(-):' *'Force Listening(-):' *'Force Power(+):' +3 *'Force Push(-):' *'Force Pull(-): +1' Forms *'Shii-Cho(*):' *'Makashi(*):' *'Soresu(*):' *'Ataru(*):' *'Shien/Djem So(*):' *'Niman(*):' +2 *'Juyo(*):' (Forbidden to non-Jedi/Sith) Other *'Stealth(-):' *'Disguise(-):' *'Armor Training(-):' *'Shield Training(-):' Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items *'Credits:'30 Ship Information Weapons *'Crimson-training-Lightsaber: 7 Damage, 2 Speed' Armor *'Light Powered Suit: +5 Athletics damage reduction 1 (does not cover head)' *'Shield Generator: creates an energy barrier that can absorb upto 20 damage(not rechargeable) ' *'Goggles: +5 perception' *'Cloth armor (head) 1 damage reduction to limb' Consumables *'Stimpack: heals 10 HP to body or 5 to a wound of your choice (20)' Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *'1)' Stays *'2)' Blank Pre-Approver: --Syaoran05 20:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Finalized Approver: --Semjax 00:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters